Melting Her Frozen Heart
by BeaverKnight
Summary: Ruby falls for Weiss, who is known to be extremely cold and distant to others. Can she melt through her icy exterior? High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Blah blah blah first fic blah blah blah enjoy.**

* * *

"Good morning class today we have a new student, Miss Ruby Rose, she was moved ahead a year and I hope you all treat her nicely." Mr. Port said in a gruff tone. "Please, tell the class a little about yourself."

"U-uh hi I'm Ruby and I like cookies." Ruby said fidgeting with sweaty hands.

The class shot weird glances at Ruby.

"Please take the empty seat next to Mr. Arc so we can get started on class."

Ruby quickly walked to the seat and immediately put her head down on the desk.

"Psst, hey, psst." The blonde boy next to Ruby whispered

"Eeww like, gross." An attractive girl in front of the blonde said in disgust.

"I wasn't talking to you!" The blonde silently yelled.

Ruby looked up and was immediately greeted by the dorky blonde kid.

"Hey, I'm Jaune."

"As you know from earlier, I'm Ruby." The redhead dolefully answered.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Jaune asked.

"Movies, music, Minecraft." Ruby listed off the top of her head.

"Wait did you just say Minecraft?" Jaune asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, why do you play?"

"Of course! We should play sometime."

"Sure why not."

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Uh okay." Ruby replied handing over her laminated schedule.

"Looks like we have 1st, 4th and 6th period together." Jaune looked further down the schedule.

"Advanced Chemistry?!" His jaw dropped to the floor in amazement. "Isn't that class only for total brainiacs?!"

"Hey how do you think I made it in this school?" Ruby snapped back.

"Whoa ok feisty pants calm down." Jaune said returning Ruby's schedule. "Your next class is History, if you want I can walk you there since it's next to my Geography class I'm having next."

"Sure." Ruby replied with a genuine smile.

After class Jaune lead the way to the next class. Ruby thanked him and went in her class, once again taking the seat at the back of the class. Moments later a tall, foreign man walked in.

"Good morning class." He said in a thick French accent. "Today we will cover..." He glanced at Ruby. "It appears that we have a new student, please stand and introduce yourself to the class."

"Oh God not again." Ruby thought. She stood up looking at the whole room staring at her, waiting for her to speak. "I'm uh Ruby Rose and I was moved ahead a year."

"Ah yes the transfer student, you will need to catch up with our current material seeing as how you're two weeks late."

Ruby sat down and began taking notes. After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang and Ruby walked out of the classroom.

"How was History?" Asked Jaune walking out of his own class.

"It was meh." Ruby nonchalantly replied. Jaune shrugged and they both went along to their classes. Eventually lunch rolled around and Ruby made her to way to the cafeteria.

"Man I'm so hungry I could eat a horse sized cookie, wait I can always eat a horse sized cookie." Ruby thought to herself. "Mmmmmm cookies." After grabbing her food she navigated through the sea of people in search for a table.

"Hey Ruby over here!" Jaune yelled frantically waving his arms. Ruby walked over to Jaune's table and sat next to him facing 2 other people she never met before.

"Hey Ruby I want you to meet Nora and Ren, we've known each other since the beginning of the year." Jaune said gesturing the 2 people he was trying to introduce. Nora had blue eyes, short orange hair and the thing that stood out the most for Ruby was her ridiculous bust size. Ren had black hair with a lone stripe of pink adorning the side of his head, pink eyes and seemed timid, the opposite of Nora.

"Hi." Ren greeted with a low tone voice.

"Heeeeeellooo." Nora greeted with a singsong tone.

"He-hello." Ruby sheepishly answered.

"OOHHH Jaune looook there's Pyrrah!" Nora yelled in a high squeaky voice pointing at a girl with long red hair tied in a ponytail.

"Ssshh shut up! Not so loud..." Jaune said his hand covering Nora's mouth.

"Who's Pyrrah?" Asked Ruby

"Some girl Jaune has a huge crush on." Ren replied in a gossipy tone.

Jaune's face grew bright red. "NO I DON'T!" He exclaimed stuffing spaghetti in his mouth.

"Aw _puppy love." _Ruby teased.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"Ha-ha I was just teasing." Ruby said downing her bottle of chocolate milk in one go. "Calm down."

After lunch everyone made their way to class. Last period rolled around and it was the Advanced Chemistry class Ruby had dreaded. She hesitatingly dragged herself in the lab hoping to God she wouldn't go bald from stress cause of this class.

"Ah yes Miss Rose, please come in quickly." The teacher with the weird spiky green hair said with a bit of a raspy voice. "Class listen up today we have a new student that will be joining us, yes quite exciting I know but I ask all males to please refrain themselves from pouncing on Miss Rose like fresh meat." Taking a sip of his very strong black coffee he glanced around the lab.

"Oh yes since you are new you don't have a lab partner." The teacher contemplated a moment. "OH yes you can work with Miss Schnee! Please make your way to her station; you'll be working with her for the rest of the year."

Ruby glanced over and what she saw was going to be engraved into her memories forever. She saw the most beautifulest girl she had ever seen in her life, as Ruby would describe it. Her long white silk hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, her scar that instead of tarnishing her looks, complemented her face. Ruby remained where she stood, staring at the other girl oblivious to her surroundings. The teacher cleared his throat and caused Ruby to jump a bit, she then quickly realized she was staring and hurriedly made her way to the empty seat next to the girl.

"H hi I'm uuhhhh." Ruby said trailing off once again hypnotized by the other girl's beauty.

"You're what?" The other girl asked raising an eyebrow at Ruby's strange behavior.

Ruby immediately snapped back to reality. "OH I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose and you are?"

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee." She answered in a plain voice, completely focused on the board.

Ruby's eyes were once again stuck on Weiss. "She looks so fragile." Ruby thought. "I want to know the story behind that beautiful scar."

"Please stop staring at me." Weiss said with a slight scowl.

"Oh uh sorry." Ruby apologized, turning her attention to the teacher.

After what seemed like forever the teacher wrapped up his lesson allowing the students to leave when the bell rings. Ruby began packing her stuff, she turned to Weiss.

"Hey can I borrow your…" Blue eyes met silver as now they were both staring at each other. Neither girl blinked or made a sound, both completely immersed in their own little bubble of silence. Which was broken by the bell, Weiss quickly stood up and left with a slight blush on her face.

"Was she just?" Ruby whispered to herself. "Staring at me?"

* * *

**If you enjoyed this story you can always leave a review since those are always helpful. Unless you're an asshole, in which case still leave a review I can always use a good laugh.**


	2. Concussions and Training Camp

The next day at school Ruby stood on the hallway leaning her head on her locker thinking about her lab partner. "She was staring right back at me." Ruby thought. "Maybe I had food stuck in my teeth, or a bulging pimple." At this thought Ruby quickly pulled out her cellphone and scanned her reflection in the screen for any blemishes. Relieved there were none, she slipped her phone back in her pocket and leaned her head back on her locker once again lost in thought.

"Morning Ruby." Jaune greeted waving at the red haired girl. No response came from her, she gazed at the floor oblivious to any outside contact.

"Heeelloo Earth to Ruby, are you there?" Jaune said waving his hand in front of Ruby's face.

"Huh? Oh hey Jaune what's up?" Ruby said jumping at the sudden presence of Jaune.

"You okay?" Jaune asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "You were staring at the floor for no reason."

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine, totally fine, no need to worry about me, cause I'm perfectly fine." Ruby answered quickly.

"Alright then." Jaune said raising an eyebrow brushing off Ruby's strange behavior. "So how was your first day at school?"

"It was… _unique_."

"Meet anyone interesting?"

"Uuummm."

"Except for me of course."

"What do you know about Weiss Schnee?" Ruby asked hoping for some information.

"All I know is that she's student body president." Jaune contemplated. "Although I hear she doesn't play well with others."

"Oh." Ruby uttered in a sad voice.

"Why do you care? Unless..." Jaune realizing the whole picture. "You LIKE her!"

"What?! N-no I don't..." Ruby defended blushing a bright shade of red.

"Oh this is too good." Jaune held his stomach from laughter.

"Y-you meanie!" Ruby shouted slight tears welling up at her eyes.

"Hey Rubes what's wrong?"

Ruby and Jaune turned to see a tall, slightly muscular blonde girl looking at Ruby with a concerned expression. Her bright yellow stretched to her lower back. She glanced at Jaune who was stifling his laughter and back to Ruby.

"Are you being bullied?" The blonde girl asked.

"Huh? OH yes this guy's being so mean to me boohoohoo…" Ruby said pretending to be hurt and sad.

"You…" The blonde girl said cracking her knuckles. "How DARE you bully my sweet and precious Ruby?!" She grabbed Jaune by the collar and slammed him at the lockers.

"No no no wait this is just a misunderstanding!" Jaune pleaded with his life. "Ruby tell her!"

Jaune's attacker held up her fist, ready to clock him square in the face. Ruby held back her arm, motioning for her to let go.

"Yang you can let go now, I just wanted to spook him a bit." Ruby admitted drying her tears from before. The brawler let go of Jaune, looking irritated at Ruby.

"I was going to punch him in the face you know."

"Yes Yang I know, and that's why I love you." Ruby said embracing her in a hug.

"Love you too Rubes." Yang said returning Ruby's embrace.

"What the hell was that?!" Jaune almost shouted angrily glaring at the two girls.

"Oh I'm Ruby's older sister Yang." She explained. "I kinda thought you were bullying my baby sister so I was gonna knock you out but it turns out it was a misunderstanding and…"

"Okay okay I get it." Jaune interrupted. "I'm gonna get to class, see you later Ruby."

"You think he's still pissed at me?" Yang asked. Ruby shrugged in response, getting books from her locker.

Jaune aimlessly walked to his homeroom, he turned the corner crashing into what seemed like someone strangely familiar.

"This day just keeps getting more interesting." Jaune thought to himself when the back of his head met the floor, denting his skull. After everything had calmed down, he slowly got up still disoriented from him hitting his head.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you hurt?"

"No I'm JUST." Jaune saw who he was talking to and immediately switched gears. "Uhh I'm fine, perfectly fine, just fine, yep I'm all good." Directly in front of him was the girl he had a crush on, Pyrrah Nikos.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a concerned tone. "It looks pretty bad." She reached around Jaune's head and as soon as her hand made contact he winced in agonizing pain.

"Come on you need to see the nurse." Pyrrah commanded grabbing Jaune's hand leading him to the infirmary.

"Holy shit this day is pretty damn interesting." Jaune thought to himself holding back a blush and a bulging crotch. The two made their way to the nurse's office, Jaune sat down on one of the beds while Pyrrah fetched an ice pack.

"Here." Pyrrah said handing the ice pack over to Jaune. "Again, sorry for not watching where I was going."

"Nah it's cool I wasn't paying attention." Jaune said holding the ice pack behind his head, cringing at the sudden cold. His eyes fluttered, struggling to stay awake. Consciousness slowly drifting away, he was immediately snapped awake by a blaring air horn.

"Pyrrah if you're going to give someone a concussion please make sure they don't fall asleep."

"Oh thanks Weiss, although I don't think it's that severe." Jaune then puked in the trashcan immediately proving her wrong. Weiss walked over to the medicine cabinet, grabbed some Tylenol and handed it to Pyrrah.

"If he's in pain have him take some of this." Weiss explained. "Also you should stay here and keep an eye on him for the rest of the day." Jaune sure as hell wasn't drifting off to sleep anymore after he heard that.

Lunch rolled around and everyone was at the usual table except for Jaune.

"What happened to Jaune?" Ruby asked. "Is he alright?"

"Oh he's _more_ than alright." Nora mused. "In fact he's having the time of his life." Ruby looked at Nora with a confused expression, no clue what she was talking about.

"He bumped into Pyrrah and got a concussion so she's keeping an eye on him for the whole day." Ren explained.

"Ah." Ruby quickly finished her lunch and stood from the table. "Guys my Chem teacher asked me to go to class early today so I'll be seeing you guys later."

"See you."

"Byyeee"

Ruby disposed of her tray and made her way to class. Upon entering the lab she saw her lab partner standing at the teacher's desk discussing something, Ruby hesitatingly made her way to the teacher hoping Weiss doesn't notice what a nervous train wreck she is right now.

"As yes Miss Rose." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, the reason I called you both here was because I was told by the school board to select the brightest pair from my class to attend a training camp."

"Training camp?" The girls asked.

"Yes, in this training camp you will learn from professionals in their respective fields." He elaborated. "But since not a lot of people are allowed to go the Geography teacher as well as myself will be sending our brightest pairs along with the student council."

"When is this 'training camp' and for how long?" Weiss asked.

"You will be leaving this Friday and will return the following Friday, I expect you both to be on your best behavior and respect your teachers as well as your fellow classmates."

"Who's the other pair?" Ruby asked unable to hold in her curiosity. The teacher raised an eyebrow at Ruby's inquisitive question.

"Well if you must know Miss rose." He began. "I believe the other pair from the Geography class is Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie, along with the student council that consists of your lab partner, Pyrrah Nikos, Lie Ren and..."

"Weiss there you are!" Everyone looked at the strange girl standing at the door. Her green eyes gazing at the room, she had ginger mushroom hair complemented nicely with a bow along with a smile only a serial killer could have.

"And Penny." The teacher finished. "Penny what have I told you about interruptions?"

"Well I recall you stating that it was rude and I should never do it another human being for as long as I breathe." She replied maintaining her creepy smile. "Weiss I was asked by the club leaders to deliver these budget forms to you." She walked over to Weiss and handed over the stack of papers she was holding.

"Thank you Penny I will look at these after school." Weiss sighed. Penny was about to leave until she just noticed Ruby standing next to Weiss.

"Hello my name is Penny it's nice to meet you!"

"U-uh hi Penny I'm Ruby." Ruby was a little weirded out by Penny, she backed up a little bit almost hitting the teacher's desk.

"It's nice to meet you!"

"Err you already said that." Ruby pointed out. Penny gazed for a little bit before realizing what Ruby said.

"So I did." Penny said her killer smile still plastered on her face. After a few minutes of awkward silence the bell rang and Penny left without another word.

"She was…weird." Ruby stated the obvious.

"You're gonna have to get used to that." Weiss said. The teacher nodded in response, the two girls sat down at their station and class began as soon as everyone arrived.

Ruby once again had the urge to stare at Weiss, to resist she gave her undivided attention to the board looking at diagrams of molecules.

"All right turn to page 52 and replicate this chemical reaction." The teacher announced. "Please be careful with the test tubes, they're quite fragile."

Ruby studied the reaction, deciding that it was easy enough to follow she along with Weiss put on her goggles and got to work.

"Can you pass me a test tube?" Weiss asked refraining from eye contact. Ruby picked up a test tube and passed it over to Weiss, whose hand full on touched Ruby's for a split second before quickly swiping the tube out of Ruby's hand. Both girls looked away from each other in a failed attempt to hide their red faces. Weiss performed the first part of the experiment flawlessly; Ruby however couldn't concentrate at all. Her heartbeat pulsed through her entire body still thinking about the smooth, silky sensation from Weiss' hand. She shakily poured the remaining solution into a beaker containing another solution, the two chemicals reacted producing a yellow smoke.

"Go-good job." Weiss commended.

"Uh yeah thanks." Ruby nervously answered.

The following days breezed by and now it was Friday, the day Ruby wasn't so excited for. She walked up to the bus station where she was told to wait by, where Jaune and Nora were the only ones there.

"Hey guys." Ruby greeted with a yawn not used to waking up so early.

"Hey Ruby." They both answered in unison.

"I didn't know you guys were the brightest in a class." Ruby blurted out. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to call you guys stupid or anything I just…"

"Nah we get this a lot." Jaune assured Ruby. "It's just that our class is mostly morons, except for myself, Nora and Pyrrah." Nora nodded in response.

"And since Pyrrah is in the student council I get to go!" Nora squealed in excitement. The bus soon after drove up to the station, everyone got on and saw everyone else who was supposed to attend except Weiss.

"Jaune!" Pyrrah waved over at Jaune and he grabbed the seat next to Pyrrah. Nora of course sat next to Ren, it was a small bus, so the only available seat left was next to…Penny.

"Hi Penny." Ruby greeted as she sat next to the strange girl.

"Hello Ruby, are you as overjoyed as I am to attend this training camp?"

"Uhh sure why not." Ruby shrugged. "By the way, where's Weiss?"

"Since the bus was not sufficient to transport all student attending she is being escorted by her personal driver."

"Oh." Ruby said in a sad tone.

_I'll see you soon, my love._

* * *

**A/N:I apologize for the lack of Bumblebee, that'll come later in the story. Also although white rose will be my main focus I'll be doing others on the side (Arkos, Norren (Someone tell me if there's a better name for this) and Bumblebee.) **

**Reviews are always appreciated.  
**


	3. Truth or Dare?

**Sorry for late update, barely staying alive with exams and other stuff.**

* * *

The bus slowly came to a halt outside the gated entrance of the training camp. The door hissed open, signaling for everyone to exit the bus. After everyone got off, the bus promptly drove off, leaving a group of confused highschoolers outside a locked gate.

"Is this the part where we're sold off to the highest bidder?" Ruby joked. "Seriously, they just left us standing here without instructions."

"Uhh, where's Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, taking Ruby's joke a little too seriously.

"I believe your male companion is regurgitating behind that tree," Penny said, pointing at Jaune seeing his breakfast a second time. Pyrrha ran over to help the boy, concerned about his well-being… again. After a little while the gate creaked open and out came a woman with long blonde hair wearing a small pair of glasses.

"Good morning everyone," she said to the crowd, "My name is Miss Goodwitch, and I apologize for the delay as we were not expecting you all to arrive so early." She gestured for the group to follow and walked through the gates. The highschoolers walked along the stone pathways, following Miss Goodwitch and eventually arriving at what looked like a mess hall.

"Please wait here as lunch will be arriving shortly," Miss Goodwitch said, leaving the mess hall. The group sat together at a table at the center of the room chattering among themselves.

"I wonder why they picked the top students from Geography and Chemistry," Nora wondered aloud, "I mean, why those two specific subjects?"

"I guess we'll see," Ruby said as her stomach growled, capturing everyone's attention.

"A bit hungry, are we?" Jaune remarked.

"Shut up vomit boy," Ruby snapped back. Jaune hung his head in defeat, unable to come up with any comebacks. Soon after, as promised several waiters came in and served everyone lunch.

"Thank God, I'm starving," Jaune said, stuffing his face with fried rice.

"Just make sure it stays inside you," Ruby mocked, earning a tableful of laughter with the obvious exception of Jaune.

After everyone ate and Jaune almost puked a second time the group was greeted by a familiar instructor.

"Good afternoon," Miss Goodwitch started, "The real training will begin tomorrow as we need more time to prepare, so you are free for the rest of the day."

"Where are we staying?" Pyrrha asked.

"You can find the cabin further along the stone pathway," she explained as she left. "Training will begin tomorrow. 8 o' clock sharp."

"So…" Nora began, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"We could look around a bit," Ren suggested. The group agreed and they strolled off along a dirt path close to the mess hall.

"What do you think's at the end?" Nora wondered aloud once again, "Maybe we'll find a secret cave, or a graveyard, or some top secret military base, or…"

"Or a lake," Ren interrupted.

The group stood before a large, pristine lake, glistening in the sunlight. Everyone crouched near the edge staring at their reflections, admiring the general view. Ruby glared back at her reflection's silver eyes, thinking about Weiss. Her cold but pleasant stare, her gorgeous scar, her…

"Thinking about something?" Jaune nudged at Ruby, snapping her out of it, "Or maybe someone?"

In a state of panic Ruby quickly shoved Jaune in the lake. Without a moment's notice he grabbed Ruby's collar, pulling her along into the water.

"CANNONBALL!" Nora had noticed people jumping in, and quickly stripping her outer layer of clothing she dove in the lake.

"You stupid poopyface!" Ruby surfaced while hitting Jaune.

"You're the one that—" Jaune sank in the lake, leaving bubbles where he once was.

"Pretty sure he's drowning," Ren casually remarked. Nora reached under the water, grabbing Jaune's hand and somehow summoning the strength to pull him to land.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha bent over to see if he was breathing or not.

"No, I think…" Jaune panted, "You…have to give me…mouth to mouth." Unamused by this Pyrrha slapped him in the face, which resulted in him getting up immediately.

"Jaune, y-you idiot," Pyrrha stuttered looking away trying to hide her blushing face.

"Uh, are you okay?" Jaune put his hand on her forehead. "I think you have a fever."

"What?! No, I'm okay. I just to need to, uh, cool off." She sprinted towards the lake, diving in headfirst.

"I should, uh, get changed." Jaune left for the cabin.

"We should probably get out, too." Ruby swam to shore and headed to the cabin soon followed by everyone else. By the time everyone changed and had dinner it was already nightfall. Everyone sat around their massive cabin, able to hold (bunk) beds for all.

"Weiss is taking longer than expected," Pyrrha pointed out, "It's not like her to be late."

"She did inform us of the many tedious errands she was told to run at the very last possible moment," Penny pointed out, "She should arrive soon."

As if on cue the ice princess burst in the door, possibly irritated from a full day of mundane work.

"Hello everyone. I didn't mean to have such a… loud entrance."

"No worries." Pyrrha helped Weiss with her bags. "Did you finish everything?"

"Yes, of course. Although it did take longer than expected." Weiss sat down on the only unoccupied bed, resting a bit. "I need a bath." She gathered some things in a small elegant bag and left.

"I don't know about you guys, but a bath sounds awesome." Nora leapt off her bed leaving for the bath house. Soon after everyone left for a bath, Jaune was very sad at finding out there were separated bathhouses.

Weiss, being the first to leave was also the first to return. She dried herself off walking in with her sleeping gown. _Today was such a stupid waste. I just want to sleep and forget everything._

Ruby came back from her bath, drying off her hair with her red towel.

_Maybe not everything._

"Nice bath, Ruby?"

"Oh!" Ruby was caught off guard, having not noticed Weiss when she had entered the cabin. "Uh, yeah. It was alright." Once again caught in Weiss's icy, yet pleasant, stare, Ruby was entranced completely and frozen until noises outside snapped her out of it.

"How did you almost drown in a hot spring?" Ren asked Jaune. "It's literally three feet deep."

"I keep telling you I slipped," Jaune answered as he, as well as the rest of the group, entered the cabin refreshed and clean all in their respective sleepwear.

"Well, we have to get up early tomorrow, so I'm gonna sleep," Weiss announced.

"Aww, what? No way, don't be lame," Nora whined. "We can stay up and play games!"

"And what do you propose we play?" Nora looked around the room, searching for something. Spotting an empty bottle, she picked it up.

"Oh! Oh! We can play some Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle style!" Nora squealed excitedly.

"Uh, I don't know…" Weiss hesitated, "I never played before."

"Actually, that sounds fun," Pyrrha said, earning nods from everyone else. Weiss reluctantly agreed to play, and they all sat in a circle in the center rug.

"Okay, I'll go first." Nora spun the bottle and it slowly stopped, pointing at Penny. "Truth or dare?"

"I believe the appropriate choice for maximum 'fun' is dare."

"Okay, I dare you to…" Nora eyed everyone in a menacing expression, "Slap Jaune's butt."

"As you wish." Jaune bent over and Penny landed a hard slap on his butt, earning a slight squeal from him. Penny returned to her spot and spun the bottle, which landed on Ren. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to fondle Nora's mammary glands."

"Uh, what is…?"

"She means her boobs," Weiss explained.

"Ah." Since Nora was sitting next to him he easily reached to her chest with both hands, groping and rubbing her 'mammary glands'. After what seemed to be forever he let go, shifting his sitting position to hide the still growing lump in his pants. Nora also shifting her sitting position to conceal a certain now moist area. Ren spun the bottle, and it slowly landed on Ruby.

"Dare," Ruby answered with no hesitation.

"Make out with Penny for at least five seconds," Ren smirked.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me," Ruby turned to Penny who had the same killer smile plastered on her face.

"Sorry Penny." She grabbed Penny's shoulders and pressed her lips against hers.

1

2

3

4

5

Ruby immediately pulled back and wiped her mouth. _You're gonna pay for that Ren_

"So Ruby, how was it?" Pyrrha asked.

"It was… soft," Ruby smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Weiss staring at the floor without a single word or movement.

"Although her lack of experience was obvious her technique was almost flawless," Penny chimed in.

Ruby spun the bottle and sure enough it landed on Weiss. "Truth or dare, Weiss?"

"Da...Truth."

Before Ruby could ask a question Nora intervened. "Who's your big, juicy crush?" she asked, eyes virtually glowing with curiosity.

"Um… I don't…"

"Don't tell us you don't, 'cause everyone has one!" Weiss, like a deer in headlights, was caught completely off guard.

"Um… I like…"

Ruby was mentally crossing her fingers.

"I like… Charles."

Ruby's smile faded and her gaze dropped. _Who the FUCK is CHARLES?!_

"Oh, that British boy that lives across the street from you?" Pyrrha noted, "He's kinda cute."

"Uh, hey guys, I'm feeling tired. I'm gonna head to bed." Ruby got up and walked to her bed.

"Oh, uh, sure. Night, Ruby. We'll be sure not to make too much noise." Jaune assured. The group continued on with their game. Ruby laid down and sank in her bed, despair pulsing through her whole body. She stuffed her face in her pillow, attempting to shut out all emotions to no avail. She let out all of her sadness in tears, crying herself to sleep.

Weiss glanced over at the supposed sleeping Ruby, guilt weighing on her heart. _Oh, why couldn't I just say the truth?_

* * *

**Big thanks to LazyKatze for editing and providing knowledge on vagina wetness.  
And yes I googled "Scientific name for boobs" to get mammary glands.**


End file.
